Five Times MaryLynette gave in to Ash
by notyourpanel
Summary: For LJ community, '5 times! Please read and review! XD! NOW COMPLETE!
1. When MaryLynette woke Ash up!:theme 01

**NOTE:** Cross-posted to both 'Five Times/Thirty Kisses' collections okay?

"Agh!" Ash threw an arm in front of his eyes as Mary-Lynette pulled the curtains back and sunlight streamed suddenly into the room! "_Mare!_"

"Oh, God!" Mary-Lynette abruptly closed them again and moved to his side, frowning anxiously. "Are you okay?"

He groaned, spots dancing in front of his squinting forest green eyes. "A little _warning_ next time?" he grumbled as she rubbed his arm gently.

"Sorry, Ash." Mary-Lynette kissed his forehead, an apologetic smile on her face. "I didn't think you were awake yet."

He rolled his eyes and pulled her to lie on top of him suddenly so she gasped. "I want to sleep more," he insisted.

"Then do it, but let go of _me_!" Mary-Lynette giggled, trying to get free. "Ash! I have to got to College!"

"Stay," he breathed against her ear. "Pretend you're sick."

"Absolutely not!" she struggled against his hold more seriously now. "You _know_ I have to work hard to get those extra credits! We can't _all_ be genius like you!"

He smirked, lifting her face up so he could kiss her lips firmly. Mary-Lynette fought against the feeling of warmth and weakness that seemed to engulf her as soon as his lips touched hers and tried to pull away. But the damage was already done.

"Dammit," she leaned her forehead against his as they parted, frowning in mock-anger. "You really _are_ evil incarnate sometimes, Ash Redfern!"

He winked. "I try my best."

**~Fin~**


	2. Movie:theme 02

"Ash, the weather forecast said that it was going to rain tonight. Do you mind if we stay in?"

Mary-Lynette's absurdly handsome boyfriend blinked at her from across the room, nodding, as he stood up from fixing the games console he was trying to fix for Mark.

"No, that's fine…but…are you sure _you're_ okay with it?"

She shrugged indifferently. "We won't be able to see many stars if it rains, Ash. I'd rather stay in."

He nodded, coming over to sit beside her on the couch. She snuggled up against his shoulder and he put an arm around her waist, squeezing it.

"So," she looked up at him. "What do you want to do?"

He smiled. "Whatever you want to do."

"Wanna watch a movie?" she suggested, pointing to an assortment of DVDs on the tale in front of them.

"Sure," he nodded, but she could see he wasn't all too keen on her choice. She glanced down at it, smiling at the worn cover. She supposed that _Titanic_ really _had_ been watched to death.

"Let's watch this," she said instead, putting it down and picking up another.

Ash raised an eyebrow at the movie she'd presented to him, but kept his mouth shut and put it in. Mary-Lynette took her place beside him again, slipping her hand into his.

As the opening music if _The Godfather_ began, he nuzzled her neck gently. She looked up at him, smiling.

"What?" she enquired gently as he squeezed her hand tight.

"Thanks," he smiled. He'd been hoping to watch this with her for a while now but knew she wasn't really into this kind of movie. For Mary-Lynette to have chosen it showed that she was thinking of him and that made him happy.

"You're welcome," she replied, kissing him right on his smile. Then she settled down and tried to keep up with the story…

**~Fin~**

A/N:- I liked writing this a lot, hehe. It was meant to be sort of funny, I mean with the film choices. XD

Mare choosing a typical girly movie, then settling for some dark, action thing was a bit of a contrast to her character. I think, really, if this ever happened in the story, she would have chosen the latter anyways! XD!

Nice, fluffy, sweet. The best kind of short fic there is! ^_^;


	3. Christmas:theme 03

**NOTE:** Cross-posted to 'Ten Snuggles/Five Times...'

"Ash" Ash, come here, quick!" Jade yelled at her older brother just as he came in through the door of their living room. "It's snowing!"

"Nice," Ash replied, uninterested. Kestrel and Rowan want to look too, "ooh"-ing and "aah"-ing much more appreciatively for their younger sister's benefit. Jade clapped her hands excitedly, and then squealed with delight as she spotted the two figures walking towards the house.

"They're here!" she cried happily, rushing to open the door.

Ash stood up and went to the window to look out, much more alert now. Mary-Lynette and Mark could just be seen, trudging slowly through the snow towards the house. Their faces were almost completely covered with thick woollen scarves and hats.

He went to wait at the door too and waved to them slightly. Mary-Lynette spotted him and waved back.

Jade ran out to greet them, crying, "Merry Christmas!" Mark hugged her, making her squeal at the cold snow he caked her in.

"Stop that!" she ordered, giggling as she batted him off. "You're _freezing_!"

Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes and walked past the two lovebirds, greeting Ash with a warm smile.

"Hi, you."

"Hey. You okay?" he asked, smirking, as she tried to untangle her hair from her scarf. He unravelled it gently and she blushed, taking off her hat.

"Yes, thanks. You?"

"Fine." Ash smiled, leaning forward to lightly press his lips to hers. "Merry Christmas."

"You, too." Mary-Lynette squeezed his hand as he led her into the warm, inviting kitchen where the smell of baking was wafting out to them. She paused, taking a small package out of her pocket.

Handing it to him, she looked up into his startling violet eyes and said, "This is for you. Merry Christmas, Ash."

"Thanks, Mare."

He presented her with a large package he seemed to pull, quite literally, out of nowhere. "I got you one, too."

"Oh, _God_…"

"I didn't spend a lot, I swear!"

"Ash-!" Mary-Lynette opened her mouth to protest again but he held his hand up to silence her.

"Mare, please. It's **Christmas**. That means you have to accept it. Refusing to take a present on Christmas is unheard of. Not to mention rude."

She shook her head, fingering a corner of the wrapping, not looking at him. It sure _looked_ like something expensive, she thought. It was certainly big enough.

"Okay," she said reluctantly.

Ash rubbed his nose with hers gently, smiling. "Good girl."

"But this…I didn't get you anything _special_," she warned him.

"If it's from you, it will be." He took her coat away and went to hang it up, leaving her holding the package tightly. When he came back, she was still looking at it, an expression of discomfort on her face.

Ash rolled his eyes, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist so she jumped a little.

"It's not a _bomb_, you know." He squeezed her gently. "Why don't you open it already?"

Mary-Lynette took a deep breath and bit her lip. "Open yours too."

He held it up in front of her, his hand poised at the end. "Together?"

"Okay. One, two…" Mary-Lynette gripped the paper and tore it swiftly.

"Three," Ash murmured, staring at his gift as she gasped at hers.

"Oh, God, _Ash_-!" she punched his shoulder, twisting around in his arms, glaring up at him. "You idiot!"

"What?" he demanded. "What's wrong with it?"

Mary-Lynette closed her eyes, counted to ten and opened them. "Nothing…is _wrong_ with it," she hedged.

"So, what?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest, the watch she gave him already fastened on his wrist. "You don't like it?"

"I love it," she whispered, staring down at the gift. She looked up at him, smiling. 2I love it, Ash. But you _lied_!"

"I swear I didn't spend that much!" he insisted, holding up his hands in surrender. "I didn't know _what_ to get, so I got a _few_ things. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes, then threw her arms tightly about his neck and hugged him.

"I feel bad now," she confessed, as he held her. "This is too much, Ash."

"No, it isn't." He kissed her hair softly, stroking it back from her face. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I do," she smiled up at him, letting go of him to pick up the assortment of astrology textbooks, the giant chart on the planets and necklace with the crescent moon design on the pendant, holding them close to her as if they were treasures. "_Thank you_, Ash."

"I love you," he told her, taking her hand in his as they walked into the living room to join the others. "Merry Christmas, Mary-Lynette."

**~Fin~**

A/N:- I liked the OTT of Ash's gifts the most in this one and Mary-Lynette's protests. They are just so cute together, ne? XD


	4. When Ash complained:theme 05

"_Ugh!_" Mary-Lynette frowned up at the cloudy sky, wishing that the sun would shine through. "I _hate_ it when this happens!"

"What?" Ash put his arm around her, also looking up as she turned to look at him.

"When it's cloudy even though it's hot," she explained. "Oh, and this also means it'll be overcast at night most likely."

"So?" Ash nuzzled her neck softly, distracting her. Mary-Lynette sighed, closing her eyes.

"_So_, I wanted to go out and star-gaze tonight and now I can't."

Ash sighed now, turning her to face him. "Mare," he began quietly. "Don't get mad, okay?"

'_I _hate_ it when people say that_,' Mary-Lynette thought, frowning up at him. _'It's like an invitation to get mad anyway!'_

"I mean…I get it. I _know_ you love star-gazing and learning about the night and all, but…"

Ash ran a hand through his blonde hair, trying to put it so she _wouldn't_ blow a fuse. "But, sometimes I wish…you'd just…spend a little more time with me, too."

Oh. Mary-Lynette blushed, feeling a little guilty. Ash never complained about such things to her; he always seemed perfectly happy with her doing her own thing with or without him.

"I want us to spend more time together, I guess."

Ash looked down into her eyes steadily, smiling a little. "Sorry. I sound like-"

"Ash," Mary-Lynette interrupted him, hugging him tightly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was afraid you'd get mad," he confessed, playing with a few strand of her hair. His tone was surprised, but also warm and kind. "I'm sorry for sounding so selfish, Mare."

Mary-Lynette felt a rush of guilt and looked up into his face. "You're not being selfish at all! _I'm_ the one who-oh, _God_, Ash!"

She shook her head, wondering at herself. "I hadn't realised…at _all_! Of _course _you felt like that. You're my boyfriend after all."

Ash smiled, raising an eyebrow. "So…you wanna go see a movie or hang out or something?" he asked as she beamed at him.

"_Yes_," she nodded, kissing him firmly. "Yes, that would be great."

The stars would be there every night, Mary-Lynette thought, but tonight Ash would have her complete undivided attention…

**~Fin~**


	5. Haze:theme 04

"What's it like for you, Ash?" the brunette asked her boyfriend quietly.

"What's what like for me, Mare?" Ash Redfern kissed her forehead gently, pulling the blankets up around her shoulders so she wouldn't feel cold.

"The…well," Mary-Lynette thought about how to put it, her hand tracing patterns on Ash's bare torso. "Whenever…I'm near you, I…"

She struggled with the words; they all sounded wrong inside her head. This feeling was so _strange_ to her, even now.

"There's…the electricity, of course, that I feel. But, also…this, like…thick, pink _haze_ around me. Pressing in, warm, and…"

She shook her head, sighing in defeat. "I'm making no sense."

"No," Ash shook his head, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I know exactly what you mean."

His arms held her close in the darkness and Mary-Lynette looked up at his face, waiting for him to explain.

"Is it…like a thick pink, sort of…_fog_?" Ash enquired.

"Uhm, yeah, kinda." Mary-Lynette nodded.

"But," he smiled, kissing her gently. "I _can_ see through it. I see you."

"Me, too. It's like…you're the only real thing I _can_ see anymore."

"Yeah…"

"That's kind of freaky," Mary-Lynette remarked dryly. Ash chuckled, tickling her under her arms gently. They were silent for a bit, then Ash spoke again, his voice hesitant and wary.

"Mary-Lynette?"

"Mm?" she smiled, closing her eyes.

"Will you kiss me?"

Surprised, she leaned up to look at him, her hair tumbling down her back messily, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "_You're_ asking?"

He let a small smile touch his lips as he held her face in his hands gently. "I just want to try something."

Ash sat up, pulling her gently to sit beside him too. "Now," he said quietly. "I want you to come forward slowly and kiss me. Take your time, Mare, that's essential."

"You're nuts," his girlfriend muttered, but she lined herself up against him nonetheless, ready.

Slowly, she leaned forward so their noses touched slightly…closer…slowly…and all the while the fog around her head pressed in, thicker, warmer than it had ever done before…Mary-Lynette almost felt faint from the feel of it… All she could see was Ash, but then she couldn't see Ash. How strange.

Their lips touched and Mary-Lynette couldn't control the gasp that escaped her lips at the almost violent sparks that erupted from that small touch. She actually leapt back, staring at a rather smug looking Ash, her eyes wide. Wow.

"Ash," she breathed, shaking her head. "Your experiments are genius."

Smirking, he pulled her back down to lie beside him, kissing her on the mouth, hard.

"I know," he winked.

~Fin~


End file.
